


Trusting You is Easy Now

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: Trusting You [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Kid's know what's up, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle and Eric have a complicated past and a complicated friendship, but when Kyle ends up seeing some texts between Eric and his friend Stan and gets a nudge from his nephew, he figures he needs a plan to make Eric Cartman his.





	Trusting You is Easy Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or make money off this. This is a sequel to "He Trusts Me" it is unnecessary I would say to read "He Trusts Me" first but I of course strongly urge you to read it if you like what you see here, this is unbetaed so please enjoy.

Kyle woke up with a pounding head, dark room and mild nausea. He didn’t even drink that much, Stan and Kenny must have laughed their asses off at him. His head hurt too much to think of why he knew Cartman wouldn’t have joined in and he sniffed the air, turkey bacon, and eggs, mixed with the smell of sausages and honey butter biscuits. Kyle let a smile show, and it only got wider when he saw a fresh pair of clothes on the edge of his bed and two Ibuprofen with a glass of orange juice. His mood was lifted, and he was not going to think about why until after he had had a shower. Kyle popped the Ibuprofen into his mouth and sipped the orange juice, knowing from past experience that chugging would act badly with his upset stomach and then placed the semi-empty glass down. Leaving the clothes on the bed he went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, his hair was actually decent despite waking up, probably due to the gel from yesterday. He ran a hand through his curly red hair and briefly let himself think of Cartman running his hand through his hair. 

His head pounded harder as Kyle shook his head and sighed, denying his thoughts and undressing from his suit that would need to be dry cleaned and turned on the water, Kyle let it be slightly colder to help soothe his headache and then jumped in. He lathered up his hair and then washed it, taking the time to run his hands through each strand, his hair took up so much water with its thickness. Once that was done he started washing his body and noticed that Cartman came in and was grabbing the suite and some other towels, it was a testament to how much Kyle trusted Cartman that he kept bathing while Cartman picked up the laundry and then walked out, sometimes Kyle wondered what would happen if Cartman broke that trust and came into the shower, most times Kyle could admit he wouldn’t be mad. He frowned as he turned the cold water on, these thoughts were more trouble then they were worth. Stepping out and drying off, Kyle noticed Cartman had left his phone on the countertop, Kyle almost didn’t pick it up, they trusted each other after all, but there was a text message and well what if it was another unsolicited dick pic from a client of theirs? Cartman didn’t need that, so Kyle opened up Cartman’s phone, which wasn’t even locked a testament to how grown up Cartman had gotten to where he wasn’t paranoid of people getting into his phone. Pulling up the message with some guilt he was relieved to see it was a conversation between Cartman and Stan and blushed as he read.

Stan 12:02: Hey did Kyle wake up at all? He left his keys in my pocket.

Cartman 12:40: Sorry Stan, fell asleep as soon as I got Kyle into bed, he hasn’t woken up that I know of, come by around 12 maybe? He should be good by then, he usually is.

Stan 12:42: Kyle isn’t in bed with you? :p

Cartman 12:44: haha I wish, wouldn’t take advantage of him while passed out fuck.

Stan 12:46: Dude you know that is not what I meant.

Cartman 12:47: Yeah yeah whatever you say, hippy, see you at 12, do not bring she, bitch.

Stan 12:48: WENDY will be at ballet lessons with Cassandra so I will be just bringing Joseph along.

Cartman 12:50: Can’t wait to see the smile on Kyle’s face when he sees his nephew.

Stan 12:51: Hey he is your godson, you might not be as close but you are family dude.

Cartman 12:52: Yeah same to you guys, gonna go check on Kyle, make sure he’s ok.

Stan 12:52: I kind of hate that you have taken over the super best friend role haha.

Cartman 12:53: Dump Wendy, keep the kids and I’m sure Kyle could be all yours.

Stan 12:54: Sure like you would let him even if I was interested.

Cartman 12:55: See Stan, you get me this is why we are friends.

Stan 12:56: Sure man whatever, take good care of him, see you at 12.

Cartman 12:58: Will do, see you.

Stan: 12:01: Coming over better have breakfast ready, he gets hungry after drinking.

 

Kyle smiled at the phone and sat it down, he walked into his room, naked and as he was putting his boxers on he yelled down “hey fatass you left your phone up here!”

He heard a muffled shit and Cartman climbing up the stairs, not to fast though he trusted Kyle after all. Kyle stepped into his flannel pajama bottoms just as Cartman was coming in and started drying his hair as he said: “it’s on my end table, so Stan’s here?”

Cartman rolled his eyes “just couldn’t keep your sneaky jew eyes out of my phone huh Kyle? Yeah, you left your keys in his coat pocket, I figured him and Joe could stay for breakfast with us, has the ibuprofen kicked in yet?” 

“A little bit yeah but-” Kyle stopped, marveling at the fact that Cartman just assumed he only looked at the notification, it didn’t even cross his mind that Kyle might have read more than just that. Kyle felt really guilty just then and was about to tell Cartman when the doorbell rang and Cartman said: “tell me later, and get dressed, your super best friend is here with your nephew.” He walked away with a smile towards Kyle and walked back down the stairs, as Kyle went to slip on his T-shirt he heard Cartman interacting with Stan and Joeseph. Joseph had said, “Hello Uncle Cartman, daddy and I are here to see you and Uncle Kyle.” Kyle smiled and gave his afro a quick run through with the comb as he walked down the stairs, Cartman was about to correct him when Kyle said: “you bet you are Joe bear and how happy your uncles are to see you!” He picked up the five-year-old and swung him around, placing him on his shoulders and beaming at Stan “hey man, I see our little man has decided to upgrade Cartman?” 

Stan beamed back and said “I guess so, must be because he saw this new show on tv where two guys were living together and they were married, kids pick up and repeat the weirdest things, guess he thinks you two are married,” Cartman blushed while Kyle just grinned wider and pulled Joe from his shoulder and held him upside down, only wincing a little at the high pitched laughter of his nephew as he said “You think uncle Kyle should marry uncle Cartman?” Joseph gave an enthusiastic nod of his head. Stan grabbed Joseph and swung him back on the ground and said: “why is that kiddo?” Joseph put his finger under his chin and furrowed his brow like he was thinking intensely and then said while smiling up at his dad “Because Mommy says that Daddy gives the bestest hugs and when someone does that you just gotta marry them, but I’m too young to marry uncle Cartman so uncle Kyle who has the second bestest hugs to him has to.” He finished with a firm nod of his head, and all three men were wowed as they saw Wendy in him. Kyle placed his hand on top of Joseph’s head and said: “I’ll think about it, I need to find out if other people give better hugs first though ok?” 

Joseph frowned and pulled away “You won’t find any better but ok.” Cartman had walked away, embarrassed and now so were Stan and Kyle. Kyle said “So, um wanna go get some breakfast? Cartman always goes all in for us after we’ve been out.” Kyle blushed harder at the way that sounded but Stan just nodded and said: “yeah man I’m starving it was too hectic this morning to make breakfast, here’s your keys.” He handed Kyle the keys as they walked into the kitchen together. Everyone sat down and ate and as Stan was leaving after he had stayed a few hours with a sleepy Joseph in his arms Kyle pulled him away from the door and said lowly “hey where did you go to get Wendy’s ring and what do you think Cartman would like?” 

Stan gave a wide smile and said just as lowly “I think a simple silver band with your first song will do, here’s the jewelers' card, tell him I sent you and you’ll get fifty percent off.” 

Kyle blushed a little and said, “thanks man, see you Monday and thank you for bringing Joseph over.”

Stan laughed and said “well it’s not every day he gets to see his two uncles. I am amazed I turned out to be the only straight one in our group, not bad though just means I’m special.”

Kyle lightly punched Stan in the arm, avoiding Joseph and said: “oh yeah we can’t all marry our high school sweetheart.”

With a shit eating grin, Stan sang “Nope but soon you can tooooo.” 

Kyle lightly pushed Stan out of the house and said: “stop that you’ll wake up Joseph.” 

Softer Stan sang “Kyle and Cartman sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-” 

“Goodbye, Stan,” Kyle said as he closed the door on his super best friend while rolling his eyes. He walked back into the kitchen and helped Cartman do the dishes, like with everything they moved in sync. Once all the dishes were done Kyle said: “So I was thinking, how about you and me go to that restaurant next Saturday, we used to go there all the time while we were at Law school, you know when we first connected as actual friends and not rivals.” 

Cartman grabbed his phone out and said: “did you already tell Stan or do I need to tell him as well as Butters and Kenny?”

Kyle was going to enjoy this, he took Cartman's phone and looked him straight in the eyes as he said “no one else, just me and you, like old times.” Kyle had subtly shifted himself to where Cartman was pressed against the table and Kyle’s lips were barely away from his lips. Cartman gulped and nodded and Kyle smiled at him and pulled away giving Cartman his phone back. “Great, Ponderosa it is, I’m gonna go study up on Monday’s case, you good?”

Cartman looked up into Kyle’s green eyes and said: “um yeah, yeah I’m good.” They shared smiles and then went on about their day, Cartman oblivious to the fact that Kyle was designing the perfect ring online to be ready for their date. The week flew by, cases were won, cases were lost but finally, Saturday was here and Kyle was meeting Cartman at the restaurant. He stood outside the restaurant looking at his phone when he heard “hey Kyle, nice outfit is that new?”

Kyle looked up and took in Cartman, he was in a plain white T-shirt and had on black pants with chains attached, which slimmed and accentuated his body at the same time. Kyle looked down at his own outfit, flustered. He had worn some regular blue jeans with some tears in them and a NASA shirt with a jean jacket, somehow both of them had recreated the outfit they wore when they first found out they were rooming together. Cartman realized this as well and rubbed the back of his head as he said “unfair, I can’t believe after all this time you still fit in those jeans.” 

Kyle smiled and said, “and you still manage to wear black pants like some guy out of Grease.” Cartman blushed, that was high praise, Kyle loved all of the guys in Grease, said black pants were really hot on them. Kyle coughed and said while opening up the door, “um well after you, I had them set up our old table, can you believe the owner remembered us?” He followed Cartman to the corner of the restaurant and sat down as Cartman said: “no I can’t good to hear he’s still around though, no one makes breadsticks like he does.” The waitress came over and placed said breadsticks on the table between them and said while looking at Kyle and batting her eyes “Hello, my name is Ashley I’ll be your server today, can I get you both anything to drink?” Kyle looked over at Cartman and said with a lazy smile “I’ll take an ice tea, what about you babe?” 

Cartman smiled back, pleased to see the plastic bitch blushing hard as he said: “I’ll take some ice tea too I think, make it sweet though, is that alright dear?”

“Anything for you sugar bear,” Kyle said while looking adoringly at his longtime friend, he wasn’t even acting at this point, he was well and truly taken with him and he had been for a very long time. The waitress gulped and said, “I’ll be right out with those drinks sirs.” She practically ran away and Cartman and Kyle busted up laughing as Kyle said “do I not advertise I am gay or something? Thought straight woman could tell.”

Cartman smirked and said, “with a body like that you can’t blame them for ignoring the little bells in their head.” 

Kyle blushed and nodded his thanks, as he said: “well you have such a commanding presence they probably just can’t handle you.” Yes, they were flirting but it was ok, Kyle was going to propose for peat's sake. They talked a little longer, Ashley brought their drinks and silently took their orders giving a small smile to each of them before she left and Kyle sat his head in his hands and said while looking dreamily at Cartman “are you having fun today so far?” 

Cartman nodded as he took a sip of his tea and said: “just like old times, I kind of miss our college days.”

Kyle smiled and said, “It’s not quite like old times, I like you a lot more for instance.” Cartman hid his embarrassment by taking a bigger drink of his tea and then said: “I like you a lot more too Kyle.” Right there, Kyle thought, right there in Cartman’s eyes was all he needed to know he was making the right choice, but first, he needed to clear the air, no future built on lies, his parents taught him they had no place in a marriage. Kyle said, “I actually read your phone last Saturday, sorry dude.” Oddly enough Cartman didn’t look mad he simply said: “good I’m guessing that’s what made this happen.” His stare was intense and as Kyle stared back he saw them adopting a kid together, saw their wedding, saw them grow old, saw their kids growing up with their friend’s kids just like they did, saw the cycle of epic adventures continue and he said just as the waitress was bringing out the food, “yeah, yeah it did, just one mistake and a child lead me to understand what a mistake losing you would be.” Kyle got up, he was going to wait for dessert but now was the perfect time, the romance was in the air and Cartman was looking at him with a mixture of worry and excitement. Ashley placed the dishes down and walked away, and the owner subtly placed "I swear” on the jukebox. Kyle came over to Cartman and dropped to one knee “Cartman, I’m tired of pretending, I want to love and hold you every night, and I swear by the moon and the stars I’ll be there, for better or for worse, if you will do me the honor of becoming my husband.” 

Cartman was crying as he said, “you idiot I already proposed to you, why didn’t you just say yes?”  
\  
Kyle stood up and grabbed Cartman’s hand, sliding the ring on his ring finger and pulled his new fiancee up onto his feet “I’m sorry it took so long but yes Eric Theodor Cartman, yes.” 

Cartman brought him closed and they kissed passionately, trying to make up with one kiss years upon years of doubts, frustration, time loss and as they pulled away and the song ended, Cartman placed his forehead against Kyle’s and said “yes.” Out on the street, Stan and Kenny were walking past and heard Kyle yell “He said yes!” Kenny and Stan smiled at each other, and Stan pulled out a piece of paper drawn up was a list Kenny and him had come up with on what would happen after Kyle said yes to Cartman and Stan helpfully marked off the box “actually say yes first,” They both looked into the window as Kyle was picking Cartman up and swinging him around and back down into a kiss and Kenny said “it’s about time.” 

Stan nodded “yes, yes it is.”


End file.
